The Coast
by Callie E. Lupin
Summary: This is hopefully a start to a very long series! I am very proud of this story! No flames please!


  
  
  
Ginny Weasley picked up her purple phone and started to dial   
her friend Hermione's phone number. It rang a few times and then a soft  
quiet, firmiliar voice answered," Hullo?" " Hi Hermione this is Ginny!"  
Ginny said happily. " Oh! Hi Ginny! Why are you calling?" Ginny   
thought for a momement what she had called Hermione for then she   
remembered," Oh, well I just.....we as in my family are going to England's  
coast this summer and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"  
" Sure Ginny! Let me go ask my mum ok?" There was some   
muffled sounds in the background and then Hermione got on again," Ginny?  
You still there?" She said then Ginny answered " Yes?" " She said I could go  
and she wants to know if I could come over today?" Ginny paused in silence  
then said " I'm sure Mum won't mind!"  
" Ok then I'll see you later today!" Then Hermione hang up leaving  
Ginny to face Molly Weasley. Ginny trugded downstairs but then was blocked  
from the kitchen by her twin brothers. " How's our little Gin?" Ginny looked   
at them confused, they had NEVER called Ginny" Gin" before. " How come   
you guys are all the sudden being so nice to me when a few days ago you didn't  
give a hoot about how I felt!" She asked suspiciously.  
George walked up to her and put his arm around her neck," Ginny,  
we've always cared about you...just not out in the open!" Ginny smiled at him,  
pushed him away then said," Okay George, Fred what are you guys hiding!"  
She said this because she knew that because they only sucked up to her when   
they were hiding something. They pushed her back up the stairs and into their  
room.  
Ginny had never been in the twins room before in her whole life.  
The beds were all a mess and you couldn't even see the floor. On each of their  
bedside tables were pictures of girlfriends. On George's table there was a picture  
of Katie Bell. She was short with brown hair and bright blue eyes that gleamed in the   
sunlight. On Fred's table there was a larger picture of Angelina Johnson. She was   
a tall black girl with beautiful brown eyes and soft silky black hair.  
And to Ginny's surprise in the corner of their room there was a large picture  
of the whole Weasley family. In the middle of the picture was three year old Fred and   
George Weasley holding their new baby sister together smiling their mischevious smile.  
" Well!" George said grabbing Ginny's attention from the picture." The reason you're   
in here is bacause we invited our girfriends to the coast without asking mum and dad and   
we were just wondering if you could tell mum and dad." George said hopefully.  
Ginny thought for a moment then said okay and then went downstairs ready to   
tell Mum about the secret. " Mum?" She said as she came into the kitchen. " What Ginny  
Darling?" Ginny sat down across from Harry and Ron not minding and then said" Mum I was  
wondering if you knew that Fred and George had girlfriends?" Molly Weasley looked up   
startled and then said sharply," No why?" " Well......." Ginny said softly," I was just wondering   
if you'd like to meet them...you know Katie and Angelina!" " Well...I guess I could meet them   
at the coast?" Then all the sudden Fred and George's room were filled with whoops of joy!  
That night Hermione dropped off and Ginny's mum didn't mind. She even made cupcakes  
for them. Then everyone went to bed....excited about the next day.  
" Wake up!" Arthur Weasley whispered to Ginny and Hermione that morning at five. " Uh!  
everyone in that house answered back to him. Fred and George, tosseled hair and droopy eyes had already  
packed the day before and were sleepy, but ready for the long journey ahead of them. Ginny was actually  
excited about seeing and meeting Katie and Angelina.   
The Weasley had taken a small van and Fred and George drove the car they had bought and shared  
with each other. They were going to pick Katie up at the border from Wales and pick Angelina up at the beach.  
Within six hours they had gotten from London to the border of Wales and were driving to Katie's house to pick  
her up. At the drive of an enourmous manor there stood a small, short girl with long( down to her shoulders)  
hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a short spegetti tank top and kacki capries. She waved to them then   
jumped into Fred and George's car and they drove on to the beach.  
As they neared the beach they saw a red jeep and a tall girl waving at them from it. " That must be   
Angelina" Molly had said as they drove towards it. Angelina got into the car with Fred, George ,and Katie.  
Then as she got in the car she kissed Fred.  
They drove until they got to a large beatuiful beach house looking over the rocking sea. And they   
got there just in time to see the sunset.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
